


When Worlds Collide

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [68]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: AU, Benny's confused, Gen, My first RPF, Tumblr, crossover of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: John walks into the flat to see Benedict Cumberbatch handcuffed to a piece of furniture. He assumes it's Sherlock, but then Sherlock himself bursts through the door, convinced that everything is part of Moriarty's ploy. Must use "Atlantis" "Army" and "Apollo".</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:John comes back to the flat to see Benedict Cumberbach handcuffed to a peice of furniture. Taking him for Sherlock, he goes on like normal until the the detective walks in, determined that the actor is some sort of joke, something of Moriarty's. What happens next? Atlantis, Army, Apollo (as in the greek sun god). Have fun ~Your Lovely Otter  
> (Sorry for the delay, I had to really think about this one because I’ve never written an RPF before)

John walked into the flat, saw flatmate handcuffed to a chair, shook   
his head, and said “this better be for a case or something, Sherlock"   
before he turned around and walked into the kitchen,and completely   
missing the look of confusion on the other man (who was mouthing the   
word “Sherlock"), the former army doctor began to make some tea,   
turning around only when he heard the door open, and saw, to his shock,   
_SHERLOCK ENTERING THE FLAT._

“Wha-" started John, looking between Sherlock and the man handcuffed to   
the chair, while Sherlock, still going on a mile a minute about   
“Project Atlantis" and “The priests of Apollo", paced around the room,   
and then suddenly stopped in front of the other man and asked “Who are   
you?"

Bennedict looked between the men who called themselves John and   
Sherlock (They _did_ bear a resemblance to himself and Martin) and as he   
heard Sherlock going off about how this was obviously atrap set by   
Moriarty, he groaned and wondered whether the crew were playing a prank   
or if he’d just drunk to much last night.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, how’d I do? NOW THAT I HAVE WIFI, I WANT MORE PROMPTS!!!! Tumblr URL: Stuckinsidethesnogbox


End file.
